Tattoo
by catgirl234
Summary: Prompt fest prompt #9: Harry hears Pansy ripping into Draco about a fetish. Now its all he can think about. Also, Harry/Draco come out. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

9\. It's not really a fettish… It's just something that is weird and turns me on. Harry overhears Pansy ripping off Draco about a fettish. Now it's all he can think about.

Another prompt from Drarry Lovers United, I didn't take this one literally. I may do something more with it later.

XXX

"It's not really a fetish Pansy. It's just something about them, and it's weird and for some reason, it turns me on." Harry stops on his way down to the eighth year common room. Hearing Draco lose his eloquence over something Pansy has said to him is worth not interrupting.

"One of these days Draco, you are going to have to tell me who this girl you're seeing is." Harry stifled a laugh, not even Draco's best friend knew he was gay. "Although why you of all people would be dating a tramp with a tattoo is beyond me. Clearly she isn't a Slytherin either."

"I'm dating them because I want to Pansy. The tattoo has nothing to do with it."

 _No,_ Harry thought as he gently stroked his wrist, where the head of his snake tattoo was coiled. _I didn't even tell him I had it until recently._ Harry had a python tattooed around his left arm and shoulder by a muggle artist during the summer while everyone was still busy cleaning up after the war. Not many people knew he had it, although Hermione had tried telling him he would regret it eventually. She had backed down quickly enough when he had shown her the names hidden in its scales as a reminder of everyone that had died fighting.

"I still don't see why you want to keep them a secret, you don't have the threat of being disowned like the rest of us, so even if she's a Hufflepuff, with a tattoo, there aren't many who would care enough to do something about it."

"I don't want to keep it hidden Pans." Harry smiled at the confession. "I love them, but right now it's just easier to keep it quiet."

Harry made a quick decision, after all, he still wanted breakfast. He rolled his sleeves up past his elbows and removed the glamor that made the tattoo invisible to any who didn't know it was there, before continuing into the common room.

"Morning Draco, Parkinson." Harry nodded to both of them as he crossed the room, and smiled as he took in the comprehension and disbelief in Pansy's expression and the relieved smile in Draco's. "I'll see you after breakfast, yeah?"

"Of course, Harry." Harry nodded once at Draco's acquiesence and continued out of the common room. He wasn't quite fast enough however.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU ABSOLUTE CRETAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pansy, would you please stop staring. Other people will notice," Draco hissed.

"It's not my fault, Draco. It's not exactly subtle. Besides, if he didn't want people to notice, why is he showing it off?" Draco chuckled at Pansy as she tried to compose herself enough after being caught out to return to her breakfast. Draco shook his head.

"Honestly Pansy. You are a noble witch that has known magic for 18 years and he was raised by muggles until he came to school. And yet, he has been able to baffle you with a single spell." Draco smirked as Pansy flushed. Before she could retort however, Blaise dropped into the seat across from her.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were staring at the Gryffendor Golden Boy, Pansy." Pansy sputtered, and Draco started laughing. "But I do know better, and I know that while they may both be the fittest blokes in our year, you would never come between his and Draco's unrequited and undying love for each other." Now it was Draco's turn to be caught off guard, he choked on his laughter.

"How did-"Pansy began before Draco cut her off.

"Very funny, Blaise, but you know that you are the only man for me." Draco tossed back and flashed his usual smirk, hoping that he had been able to control most of his blush at Blaise's flippant remark.

"Ah, now only if that were true Draco darling. Sadly, someone else has been better for you than I ever was." Blaise slowly shook his head as Draco opened his mouth to ask how Blaise had known that he was seeing someone else. "Draco, you never flirt with me in public, and I've been trying for years. In fact, you've never given any indication outside the bedroom that you were anything other than a straight-laced Malfoy prodigy."

Taken aback, Draco couldn't do anything other than continue to stare at Blaise. It was true that he hadn't been quite as controlled about his behavior since the war, and the trials, had ended, but that had been because he no longer had to follow his father's iron rule. Right? He continued to run through his behavior since school had started in September. Could anyone that didn't know him as well as his friends did have noticed anything?

"Draco, stop worrying." Pansy picked up on the directions his thoughts were taking. "I doubt anyone else knows. I didn't even know until this morning when he came out of the dormitories. Although, I will admit that the tattoo is not unattractive."

"Wait, Potter has a TATTOO?!" Blaise's voice carried through the Great Hall, helped along by a general lull in conversation. Draco slammed his head onto the table. He should have expected this. Pansy couldn't keep her mouth shut, and Blaise was overly dramatic about everything. He looked up to see how Harry was taking the sudden outing of one of his secrets.

Harry caught his gaze and shrugged. Then with a sudden smile, he winked at Draco and ducked his head down in way that Draco knew meant he was cancelling the spell that concealed the snake curling around his arm. Those nearest him, turned to look at the exposed design, while those farther away would take turns standing then reporting to their neighbors what they had seen. In the clamor that erupted at the sudden appearance of the tattoo, Harry looked back at Draco.

 _One more secret?_ He mouthed. Draco blushed as he figured out what it meant. Now was as good of a time as any he thought. He nodded at Harry, who stood up and walked across the hall. Taking care to push aside the plates and silverware, Harry sat on the table between Draco and Pansy. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Harry. Harry stared at Draco.

"Happy Valentine's, love." Harry had leaned down to whisper in his ear before turning and kissing Draco.

"Happy Valentine's, Harry."

XXX

AN: This turned out a little differently than I had originally thought. Characters have a way of telling me what to write instead of the other way around. Also, I'm not sure why I chose Valentine's Day, but once the thought entered, it wouldn't go away.

Anyways, thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews.


End file.
